


Bumblebee

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Cas is accidentally shrunk.Unbeted. All mistakes are my own. This was inspired by a fanart by Threshie.





	Bumblebee

Dean uses the storage shelf to pull himself up off the floor, his joints protesting the action.

  
"Getting too old for this," he grumbles. "Gonna grab some coffee. You want anything?"

  
Cas, seated cross-legged with piles of Men of Letters storage boxes around him, shakes his head. "I'm fine, thank you."

  
Dean makes his way to the kitchen. He finds Sam there, waiting patiently for the coffee maker with the biggest mug they own in hand.

  
"How goes the library?" Dean asks, opening the cupboard and grabbing a mug for himself.

  
His knuckles bump against another mug, Cas's yellow and black striped bumblebee mug. It hasn't been used since Cas got his grace back and there's dust on the handle. Dean gets it down as well, deciding to give it a little wash.

  
"I don't know how things got so out of order," Sam is saying. "The system is very clear."

  
"To you," Dean points out, rinsing the mug in the sink and scrubbing at the tough spots with a little dish soap. "Not everyone was a librarian in a previous life."

  
Sam rolls his eyes as the coffee machine finishes doing its thing. He snatches the pot up and begins fixing his mug of coffee. "How hard is it for people to just put things back where they found them?"

  
Dean shrugs, setting the mug on the rack to drip dry. The rack is empty of dishes, all the alternate universe hunters off fighting monsters somewhere. Even Mary and Jack are out for the day. Dean's enjoying the quiet. The bunker feels almost the way it did when they first moved in, when it was just him and Sam and sometimes Cas.

  
"Dean?"

  
Speak of the devil.

  
Dean glances over his shoulder to see Castiel standing at the top of the kitchen steps, a worried expression on his face. "Hey, Cas. What's up?"

  
Cas staggers down the steps, almost falling, and Dean's instincts kick in. He drops his mug, faintly aware of it shattering on the floor, and rushes to catch Cas before his hits the ground.

  
Except, Cas is gone.

  
Dean has an armful of Cas's _clothes _but no Cas. His heart leaps into his throat.

  
"Where did he go?" Sam appears at Dean's side as he drops the clothes. They crumple to the ground.

  
Dean shakes his head, unable to find words.

  
"Oh my god," Sam gasps, crouching beside the pile.

  
Something is _moving_.

  
Dean crouches as well just as a fold of cloth moves to the side and suddenly there's Cas. Very confused and very naked and very _very_ small.

* * *

  
If Dean's going to be honest with himself, Tiny Cas is pretty cute.

  
The miniature angel is in his bumblebee mug, it being the first thing Dean grabbed for him to sit in and stay covered. Castiel's little black wings - apparently manifested because his grace cannot be fully contained in such a small form - flutter a little, stretching. Dean estimates they would be a good 20 feet across if Cas weren't currently _8 inches tall._

  
Dean's still a little freaked out by that.

  
"How're you feeling?" he asks, folding his arms on the tabletop and resting his chin on them to put his eyes more at Cas's level.

  
Blue eyes turn to him. Cas’s cheeks are little pink and have been since he first realized he was naked. "The same as I was five minutes ago. Very small and slightly disoriented but otherwise fine."

  
Dean can't help a chuckle. "Fair enough." He checks his phone and sees that Sam's texted him. "Sam's on his way home. He's got some clothes that should fit you. Then we can get to work figuring out a way to reverse this. We should probably give Rowena a call."

  
Cas leans over the side of the mug, reaching out to rest one tiny hand on top of Dean's closest one. "Thank you, Dean."

  
"Don't mention it," Dean replies with a shake of his head. Then he smirks. "Glad we kept that bee mug around even though you don't drink coffee anymore. It's a cute look on you."

  
Cas shoots him a death glare. Dean just laughs.


End file.
